rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Projects
Project Page This is the project page for Real Racing 3, the intention of this page is to advise on current and future projects, for improving this site, information will be posted here. =Editing Pages= Pages That Need Editing RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing is a separate project page, highlighting missing data from the race and car pages. Anyone, with a Wiki account can add missing content from these pages, quite often by racing races and capturing the data. =Current Projects= Projects are more specific updates for improving the Real Racing 3 wiki. Car Template with Graphics Brief Description of the Project: I've been look around our fellow car racing wiki's and I was very impressed with the graphics created on this page: http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_Rivals/Cars. The graphics are particular to their in game design. looking at our design, e.g. see the bars depicting the performance of the Zonda R: the speed, acceleration, braking and grip data can be converted to a visual display, in yellow. I have no idea how nfs created their bar visual, their template is almost 500 lines of code! It would be a very ambitious project for the future, any coders are welcome to have a look. Lead: RR3 Michael P (wall) Project page: * User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox02 - New graphic bar for car data - method stopped as in car graphics are not a calculation. * User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox20 - Car stats with Graphics, new method, under investigation. Will display in game data as a graphic, with min, R$ upgrade and max levels. Based on http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Template:NFSWStats Affected Page(s): One templates, for the car article page, all car pages will receive the same template. Forum Post:' * Thread:131149 - Car Characteristics with Graphics Project status: Complete (subject to feedback). Multi Language Info Would a multi language info box help searching etc? Would need to be community filled content, if there is interest. *Similar to http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charmander_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29#In_other_languages Lead: RR3 Michael P (wall) Project page: * User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox36 Forum posts: * Thread:131165 - Information in other languages Affected Page(s): All car and series pages or new language wikia Project status: * Interwki Links - Complete * Forum post being prepared (needs pictures) - Complete * I there is enough interest project will proceed. Car upgrade data in Special Events tips (Data project) * Check the tips for SE in series have the correct upgrade times (RTLM done) Lead: RR3 Michael P (wall) Project page: n/a Forum posts: * n/a Affected Page(s): All pages tips and faq for special events in career * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Racing School Basics * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Racing School Advanced * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Marquis World Championship * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Road To Le Mans (Complete) * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 1 * RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Redline: Origins (In Master group) * RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for NASCAR Academy (Create - In NASCAR group) =Future Projects= These are possible projects, based on suggestions from the Wikia, more investigation is generally needed before they can be started. Revised Race Series Layout * http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/User:RealNoob/Sandbox05 911 (2014) locked Needs to be confirmed: * http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/PORSCHE_919_Hybrid_(2014)#comm-73730 Gauntlet Reward Costs Can Gauntlet costs be predicted? * http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55248 Characters: Garage value required for the category Table with values? Has it changed, now the category unlocks at lower level? *http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Characters#comm-55507 Unlock per driver level What unlocks at each driver level or garage value. *Unlock requirements for cars/series/Crew/Vinyl Packs/Categories Data projects Data that needs to be checked and confirmed: *Rewards for each race, tier names etc. *Car Upgrades Data (~50% confirmed), cars PR now total, but upgrade data needs to be checked to latest method. *Career special events, updating past Special Events to match the new format, as well as their dialogues *Tips and FAQ, update all career special events to the latest format. *car articles pages can be reworded, 'This vehicle was available to win in the following special events:' e.g. see PORSCHE 911 RSR (2016) =Contacts= The project lead is the person looking into the project, it does not mean it's the only person involved, anyone interested in supporting any of these projects please contact either RR3 Michael P (wall) or RR3G'hamO. (wall). Thank you for your support. Category:Pages that help editing